


Vampiric Desire (Dot)

by AllAroundFanatic



Series: Vampire Warners [4]
Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28784121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllAroundFanatic/pseuds/AllAroundFanatic
Summary: The last of this AU trilogy!Let's see what happens when the Warner Sister is turned into the thing she fears the most, shall we...?
Series: Vampire Warners [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110314
Kudos: 8





	Vampiric Desire (Dot)

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on FanFiction.net on September 20, 2019

_ Mmmm.. huh..? Seriously, what is that sound..? _

The younger Warner brother lazily opened an eye, his ear twitching and him lying in his bunk as he was awoken by some odd sound in the bedroom. Up until now, he thought it was nothing. After a bout of silence, he closed his eye and was about to fall back asleep when he heard the sound again. 

_ Ugh, c’mon, it’s the middle of the night! Whatever you are, go away. I wanna sleep.  _ Giving an annoyed sigh, Wakko got up out of his bed and climbed down the ladder to investigate.

When he reached the floor, he looked up at the triple bunk bed and saw Yakko peacefully sleeping in his top bunk as normal. He scanned his gaze downward to his sister’s bunk to see it strangely empty.

The absence of his little sister concerned Wakko a bit, but he gave a mental shrug.  _ Maybe she just went to go get a midnight snack or somethin’.  _ He turned his attention back towards the bedroom.  _ Now where is that stupid sound coming from? _

Looking around the room did no help. The room was quiet yet again.

_ Huh, maybe it wasn’t in here?  _ Wakko pondered.  _ Lemme try the living room. _

Just as he lifted his hand towards the knob, the sound reached his ears once more. It was faint, as if it was somewhat far away from him.

_ Okay, so it  _ was _ in here. But what the heck is it? _

Wakko followed the sound towards one of the back corners of the room. He couldn’t really see anything, as the bedroom was mostly dark with a fair amount of moonlight shining through the sole window.

However, using the moonlight to guide him, he could point out some small black mass that seemed to be.. shaking?

With an inquisitive eyebrow, he walked closer to the shaking mass and could now see some white and a very distinctive flower. 

His inquisitive eyebrow quickly turned into concern. “Dot?” He whispered.

Sure enough, the black mass sprung up in surprise to reveal the Warner sister, looking frightened. However, she quickly hid her face from her brother by curling into a ball. “Leave me alone!”

Wakko shushed her. “Hey, at least don’t try to wake Yakko.”

She muttered a small “Oops” as she glanced very briefly in the direction of her oldest brother. She then looked back at Wakko before facing away from him, still attempting to hide herself. “Just go away, Wakko…”

Frowning slightly, Wakko sat down to her level and cautiously reached out to her. “No,” he whispered firmly. “I’ve never seen you this upset about something.” To his surprise (since he was expecting resistance), he was able to gently hold her in his lap. “Please, tell me what’s wrong, sis.”

Although Dot refused to show her face, he heard quiet sniffles, and he stroked her back softly. After a bout of silence, she finally turned her eyes towards him. He saw that the white fur around her eyes had been slightly disheveled and discolored, and her eyes were bloodshot.

Wakko grew even more concerned as his eyes widened in realization.  _ She was crying…  _ That’s _ what that noise was…  _

“Isn’t it obvious?” She croaked out. When her brother shook his head in reply, she sniffed a couple more times and fully revealed her face. Upon close inspection, her eyes had seemed to have a tint of a red glow, and two small fangs poked over her lip. 

Wakko’s eyes widened even further.  _ Of course.. I shoulda knew that she’d still be upset about bein’ a vampire. But it’s been almost a week already; what makes tonight any different? _

“Just  _ look _ at me, Wakko.” Dot ordered, almost pleadingly. “I’m a  _ vampire _ now.” Her voice began to rise with intensity and she shut her eyes as more tears threatened to fall. “An evil, creepy, disgusting bloodsucker!” She positioned herself to curl back into her small sanctuary. “I’m a monster...” She whispered.

The older brother held and hugged her tightly. “No, you’re not, Dot. You haven’t done anything wrong.” He was about to add  _ “At least not yet,” _ but luckily he caught himself before Dot could feel worse than she already did. “Plus, it’s not really fair to assume all vampires are like that.”

“I know,” she sighed. She was prepared to speak her rebuttal when a low rumbling sound interrupted her thoughts. Dot’s facial features quickly switched to pain as she broke away from Wakko’s embrace and hunched over, holding her stomach and shutting her eyes.

Wakko’s worry grew intensely.  _ Oh, I’m so stupid; I shoulda figured it out earlier,  _ he chastised himself.  _ She’s starving… _ His heart practically broke when he heard his little sister softly whine at her discomfort. He couldn’t take watching her suffer any longer. 

“Hey,” he called out to her. “You’re hungry, right?” Dot’s eyes snapped open and she stared at him nervously. She was prepared to reply when he sternly added, “Don’t lie. It’s obvious now.” She cast her gaze downward before she very reluctantly nodded.

She then looked behind Wakko and he followed her gaze to their older brother’s bunk. Usually, he would call on Yakko too; he was better at comforting his siblings, anyway. 

But he shook his head at her. “Yakko’s asleep. But I can help you too, sis.” His eyebrows slightly furrowed with resolve; he knew what he had to do. He began to loosen his turtleneck and held her closer as she stared at him in horrible realization.

He tilted his head. “Don’t fight it, Dot. You need to feed.”

Her mouth watered a bit at the smell of food and she looked at him almost beseechingly. She opened her mouth slightly and began to raise her head up to his, before abruptly stopping and shaking her head vigorously. “No!” She cried. “I can’t…” She repeated to herself inaudibly.

Wakko continued to hug her and nuzzled her forehead with his. “I get that you don’t want to,” he started softly. “But  _ please _ , Dot, you’re starving. I don’t want you to..” He wasn’t even sure if it was a possibility, but he couldn’t finish his sentence. “Go ahead and drink my blood. I’ll be fine.”

She whimpered to herself; she knew he was right. She really didn’t want to feed, but she definitely didn’t want to know what would happen otherwise. After a long silence, Dot closed her eyes and sighed in defeat, letting her new instincts take over. “Okay…”

He again tilted his head, prompting her to raise hers up to his level, steadying herself by holding onto his forearms. His neck was exposed and she buried her muzzle into it. She began licking it to find his vein. Wakko shuddered a bit at the touch, but he had to compose himself for Dot’s sake.

He felt his sister begin to breathe down on his neck as the tips of her fangs grazed his fur. He stiffened, bracing himself for the bite, but he noticed her loosen her grip on him completely. He looked back to see Dot hunched over again, trembling uncontrollably and shaking her head. Wakko could hear her mumble, “I can’t… I just can’t do it… I don’t want to be this monster…”

The middle Warner dragged her back to his lap and firmly brought her head to his neck. “You’re  _ not _ a monster. Dot, c’mon,” he begged. “Stop fighting it. Everything’ll be fine. Just  _ feed _ .”

Oh, how badly she wanted to. She was tired of feeling so weak; she barely had enough energy to even move. But was it really worth drinking someone’s blood? As if on command, her stomach growling out its discomfort gave her her final answer.

Dot opened her mouth and started to clamp her teeth around his neck, her fangs not piercing just yet. She unclamped for a brief moment. “I’m so sorry,” she breathed out. With that, she sank her fangs into it and began her feeding.

Wakko flinched and let out a small squeak when her fangs penetrated his skin. Thankfully, her fangs were smaller than they anticipated (they had assumed it was because she was female), but they still hurt, as expected. He heavily sighed as he felt the initial pain fade away.

As he relaxed, he looked to his right and jumped at the sight of his brother as he walked up to them. “O-Oh! Yakko! Er, how long have you been up?”

The eldest shrugged. “Not long, but to answer your real question, I woke up and heard the important parts.” He sat down next to Wakko. “How ya holdin’ up?”

“I’m alright,” he grunted. “I think Dot’s doing okay now, too.” He gestured to said Warner, who was now holding onto him as she greedily sucked on the wound.

Yakko “hmm”ed. “So how does it feel, getting your blood sucked an’ all?”

It was the younger brother’s turn to shrug. “Eh.. Well, the biting part hurts, but after that.. I dunno. The sucking part is kinda weird, but at the same time, it feels.. nice, I guess.”

Yakko couldn’t help but blow a kiss. “G’night everybody,” he smirked.

Wakko giggled and playfully punched him. “Shut up, Yakko, you know what I mean.”

The oldest continued to smirk. “Actually, I don’t.  _ I’m _ not the one being fed on.”

He laughed as he was met with more playful punches to his shoulders and upper body. “Watch it, Rocky, or else you’ll end up being arrested for attempted murder. I’m lanky for a reason.” He suddenly put on a more concerned look. “You sure you’re okay? She’s been feeding on you for a while.”

Wakko waved him off. “Yeah, I’m fine,” he insisted. However, his eyes started to droop. “Might be feeling a little lightheaded though..”

As if she had actually heard him, Dot released her grip on his neck and sighed in relief. Her fangs were still extended, showing her blood-stained tips, and a smile dared to tug on the corner of her lips.

Yakko pulled out a cloth and a band-aid from hammerspace and cleaned Wakko’s wound. Seeing his brother’s eyes still slightly drooping, he pulled out a bag of small cookies, to which Wakko graciously accepted. “Here ya go, bro. Don’t pass out.”

He turned his attention to his other sibling. “So how ya doin’, sis?” He called out. Having not noticed her oldest brother the whole time, she gasped sharply and stared wildly at his direction. “Heh, sorry I startled you. But are you alright?”

Dot crawled over to his lap and hugged him around his waist. “Yeah,” she crooned. “I’m fine now.” Yakko began absentmindedly running his hand through her hair/fur; it was his way of soothing Dot, and she greatly appreciated the gesture.

Wakko, on the other hand, saw a great opportunity. Having already eaten the cookies (and the bag; he  _ was _ Wakko, after all), he looked at her with a half lidded expression and smirked. “ _ Sooooo _ , how did I taste?” 

She blushed and avoided his sneer. He pointed at the fangs poking out of her mouth. “Judging by your fangs, you must’ve  _ really _ liked my blood,” he said teasingly.

Dot scowled and glared at him, crossing her arms. “ _ Welllllll _ ?” He drawled.

The facade of annoyance on her face quickly washed away into guilt as she gazed at the floor. Her tongue swiftly lapped up the remaining blood on her teeth. “Your blood tasted good, a little sweet even,” she muttered loud enough for her brother to hear.

Wakko practically beamed, his tongue sticking out from the side of his mouth. Dot gave him a slightly confused glance at him before the corner of her lips curled upward into a small smile. However, the smile went away as quick as it came and she deeply sighed. She crawled back into her second brother’s lap and hugged him. She gently kissed the band-aid on his neck. “I’m sorry, Wakko,” she whispered. “I’m so sorry I hurt you.”

He returned her hug. “Hey, don’t be sorry, sis. I  _ had _ to help you somehow.”

Dot again drifted her gaze to the floor. After a long pause, she gave a loud groan. “I hate being this way! Drinking someone else’s blood just to survive, ugh!” She whined. “ _ So _ not cute.” She then looked down at her hands. “Why did I have to turn into this monster?”

The oldest spoke up first. “Dot, get over that. We keep tellin’ ya that you’re not a monster, and you’re  _ not _ .”

His brother nodded. “Yeah, I don’t think a real monster would’ve been so reluctant to bite me.”

Their sister sighed. “..I guess you’re right,” she agreed. “Still wish I didn’t have to, though..”

Yakko smiled at her and wrapped an arm around Wakko. “Hey, as long as it helps our little sis, we don’t mind.” The younger Warner brother agreed with a firm nod of his head. 

“Plus, ya know how you’re not a monster?” Wakko rhetorically asked. “Those teeny tiny little fangs of yours  _ are _ pretty cute when you look at ‘em more.” He cautiously poked his finger along the tips.

Dot visibly perked up in surprise. “Really? You really think so?” She asked hopefully. Again, he beamed, this time nodding vigorously.

“Huh, he’s not wrong,” Yakko agreed, his hand under his chin in a pondering manner. “You might even be cuter  _ with _ them, sister sib.” He softly smiled.

She gave her biggest smile that night. Suddenly, she narrowed her eyes playfully at her oldest brother. “Flattery will get you nowhere, Yakko.” She then batted her eyes. “But in this case, I’m willing to make an exception.”

Both of her brothers rolled their eyes, still smiling. Finally, she retracted her fangs and stood up from her spot in Wakko’s lap. She hugged both of them tightly. “Thanks, you guys.”

They returned the hug. “No problem, sis.” Yakko said.

“We’ll always be here for you,” Wakko reassured. He stifled a giggle and smirked. “Dottie.”

The Warner sister immediately broke away from her hug and glared at him almost venomously. The glare wasn’t even accentuated by the glowing red eyes she could now do and it still sent shivers down Wakko’s spine. She then pulled out a mallet from her hammerspace.

Yakko broke the silence. “I know it’s the middle of the night, but if I were you, sib, ehhhhh, I’d probably start runnin’.”

And with that, the middle Warner bolted out the door, his sister tailing after him. “Come back here and face your punishment, you coward!” She yelled.

Yakko could only shake his head amusedly.


End file.
